puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Big R Shimizu
|birth_place = Katsushika, Tokyo, Japan |names = Big R Shimizu Ryotsu Shimizu |height = |weight = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo Don Fujii |debut = May 25, 2013 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who works currently for Dragon Gate. Where he is a former two-times Open The Triangle Gate Championship and a former Open The Twin Gate Championship with T-Hawk as part of the stable MONSTER EXPRESS. He also has a background on football. Early life In Yuki's childhood he had a chubby physique and it had a limited moviment caused by mycoplasma pneumonia. When he was at fourth grade in the elementary school and his body was too big and he pass for the next year and he joined the club land Department to become a medium student and his direct efforts was in the shot put in the fact that throwing strong competition. His interest to professional wrestling was when Yuki had the age of 4 and he saw his father watched a WCW and Sting was on the show. At the elementary school, he saw the match of Kensuke Sasaki against Toshiaki Kawada at the Tokyo Dome and he was fascinated to see the match. Then after before graduating from high school that the club teacher was Shingo Takagi and he asked Shingo to be in the dormitory of Dragon Gate and this was on April 2011 and he was supossed to practice but Yuki dislocated is right shoulder. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2013-Present) Debut and rookie days (2013-2014) On May 4, 2013 Yuki made his debut in Dragon Gate in the status of trainee against Uhaa Nation in a losing effort. He was supposed to debut has Shimizu Kankichi but renamed on the same day to Ryotsu Shimizu the names were inspired in the anime series KochiKame or (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo). On February 2014 Ryotsu formed a team with Don Fujii and they named the team Fujii Room and he was award the nickname Fujii Room 1st Student. On December 5 Ryotsu, CIBA and CIMA participated in a tournament for the 1 Contendership of the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and they lost at the finals to Millenials (Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk). On February 2, 2014 Ryotsu won his first match when he and Kotoka defeated Mad Blankey (Kzy and Mondai Ryu). On May 4 Ryotsu participated in match that was to see who was going to paticipated in the 2014 King of Gate were Ryotsu was the winner and the match was also including Chihiro Tominaga and U-T. At the 2014 King of Gate Ryotsu was eliminated at the first round by his former teacher Shingo Takagi. On September 8 to September 21 Ryotsu took part at the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League at block B with Kotoka, after their second match Kotoka injured himself and he was replaced with Yuga Hayashi and the both finished the tournament with 0 points losing all of their matches and at the final day they a match where the loser would be in the last place of the tournament and Ryotsu and Yuga Hayashi lost to Kzy and Naruki Doi and they became the last placed team on the tournament. On October 9 Ryotsu changed his attire for the first time and he lost to Punch Tominaga and on the same day Dia.Hearts was being attacked and Ryotsu made the save and on October 19 he was accepted by Dia.Hearts and joined the group and Fujii Room disbanded. Twenty Eight days later Ryotsu renamed himself to Big R Shimizu. Big R Shimizu (2014-Present) On November 30 Shimizu defeated Jimmy Kagetora in his first singles victory. On December 28 Shimizu, Masaaki Mochizuki and Dragon Kid won Open The Triangle Gate Titles by defeating Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo Jimmy Saito). On January 16, 2015 Shimizu participated in a tournament to determine the #1 Contendership for the Open The Dream Gate Championship were Shimizu was eliminated at the finals to Jimmy Susumu. Two days later Shimizu, Mochizuki and Kid defeated Monster Express (Akira Tozawa, Shingo Takagi and Shachihoko BOY) to make their first successful title defense of the Triangle Gate titles. On February 1 Shimizu, Mochizuki and Kid defeated Mad Blankey (CIMA, Cyber Kong and Gamma) to make their second successful title defense of the Triangle Gate titles. On February 28 Shimizu, Mochizuki and Kid defeated Mad Blankey (CIMA, Cyber Kong and Naruki Doi) to make their third successful title defense of the Triangle Gate titles. On March 29 Shimizu, Mochizuki and Kid lost the Triangle Gate titles to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). On April 19 Shimizu, Mochizuki and Kid had a rematch for the Open the Triangle Gate titles but they lost to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). On May 5 Shimizu and Mochizuki had a chance for the Open The Twin Gate Championship but they lost to Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY. Shimizu participated at the 2015 King of Gate and he lost at the second round to Masato Yoshino. On August 16 Shimizu, Eita and T-Hawk received a chance for the Open the Triangle Gate titles but they lost to CIMA, Don Fujii and Gamma.On September 12 to September 23 Shimizu participated at the 2015 Summer Adventure Tag League at block B with T-Hawk and they finished the tournament with 4 points, two wins and two losses. On December 30 Shimizu, Mochizuki and Kid received a chance for the the Open the Triangle Gate titles and they lost the match was also incluing Monster Express (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk), Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo Jimmy Saito) and VerserK (Cyber Kong, Mondai Ryu and Naoki Tanizaki). On February 4, 2016, Dia.HEARTS was forced to disband after losing a match to Monster Express and VerserK. On February 14 Shimizu lost to T-Hawk after the match Shimizu joined to Monster Express. holding the Open The Twin Gate Champions|213x213px]] On March 6 Shimizu and T-Hawk defeated Naruki Doi and YAMATO to win the Open the Twin Gate Champions. On May 5 Shimizu and T-Hawk made their first successful title defense of the Open the Twin Gate Champions against Over Generation (Dragon Kid and Eita). On May 8 to June 12 Shimizu participated at the 2016 King of Gate at block D, and Shimizu finished the tournament with 8 points advancing to the semifinals. At the semifinals, Shimizu defeated a former Dia.Hearts stablemate Masaaki Mochizuki to advanced to the finals but Shimizu lost to YAMATO at the finals. On June 19 Shimizu and T-Hawk lost the Twin Gate Titles to Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora). On October 12, 2016 Monster Express was forced to disband after losing a Loser Unit disband match against VerserK. After the disbanding of Monster Express Shimizu aligned himself with Masaaki Mochizuki reforming Mushozoku. On November 3 Shimizu, Mochizuki and Peter Kaasa unsuccessfully challenged Jimmyz (Horiguchi, Saito and Jimmy Kanda) to a match for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship, and that match also includes VerserK ("brother" YASSHI, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong). On March 20 Shimizu, Naruki Doi, Ben-K defeated VerserK ("brother" YASSHI, T-Hawk and Shingo Takagi) to win the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On April 7 Shimizu, Doi and Ben-K successfully defended the Open The Triangle Gate Champions against Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). After the match Shimizu, Doi and Ben-K and Masato Yoshino formed a new unit. Later Kotoka would join them naming the unit MaxiMuM. In May Shimizu took part of the King Gate at block A finishing the tournament with 5 points (two wins, one loss and one draw), falling to advance to the semifinals. On July 1 Doi, Shimizu, Doi and Ben-K lost the Open The Triangle Gate Championship to Takashi Yoshida, El Lindaman and Shingo Takagi. As part of MaxiMuM Shimizu and Ben-K formed a tag team named "Big Ben", unsuccessfully challenging CK-1 for the Open the Twin Gate Championship on November 3 at Gate of Destiny. Factions *Dia.Hearts (2014-2016) *MONSTER EXPRESS (2016) *MaxiMuM (2017-Present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Shot-put Slam'' (Chokeslam) **''OTAKEBI'' (Diving Body Splash) **''Big R Press'' (Diving Body Press) *'Signature moves' **Hanging Bomb **''Liger Bomb'' (Standing or a running high-angle sitout powerbomb) **Football Tackle **Giant Swing **Backflip **Lariat **Argentine backbreaker rack **Kameari Kouen Mae Boston Crab (Boston Crab) *'With Ben-K' **'Double team finishing moves' ***Pop-up (Shimizu) into a spear (Ben-K) ***Belly to Belly Suplex (Ben-K) followed by a OTAKEBI (Shimizu) *'Nicknames' **"Fujii Room 1st Student" *'Entrance themes' **'"'''Downtown Tastes Blues'"' by Koga Shu **'"Big Resistence"' by ACMA Championships and Accomplishments * 'Dragon Gate''' **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – with T-Hawk **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) – with Masaaki Mochizuki and Dragon Kid (1) and Naruki Doi and Ben-K (1) See also * Open The Twin Gate Championship * Open The Triangle Gate Championship * Dragon Gate References * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=13635&page=8 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=13635 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=13635&page=11 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=13635&page=20 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=13635&page=8 External links * Cagematch Profile * Dragon Gate Profile * Iheartdg Profile Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Dia. Hearts Category:MONSTER EXPRESS Category:MaxiMuM